The Third Star
by Dawn Ketchum
Summary: Leaf's best friend, Dawn, and Leaf's cousin, Ash, go to her house for her wedding. However, when Ash and Dawn meet, they can't stand each other, which eventually changes...and I am bad at summaries. Pearlshipping, with one-sided Amour. Despite Gary being in this, there is no ORS.
1. The Beginning

**Hello, and welcome to my latest story, The Third Star! For those reading Live Life to the Fullest, i'll try to update it soon. Also, although Leaf and Gary are in the story, there's no ORS. Sorry! Also, Professor Oak is in this story, but not as Gary's grandfather. Also, Delia is really OOC.**

 _Gary was only eight years old when his life was about to change forever. His little sister, Dawn, was only one. It all started when Gary, Dawn, and thier mother returned home, only to be thrown out by thier father. With no place they stay, the family catches a train to take them to the small farm that Gary's mom owned. On the way there, however, she died. The station master of the train station, Mr. Oak, helps Gary and his sister take there mother's body to thier farm, where they build a tomb for he. However, a strange man approached them..._

"Who are you?" The man asked. "And what are you doing on my farm?"

"What do you mean?" asked Gary. "This was my mom's farm!"

"Yes, but she had taken a loan from me to get this farm. Now move, i'm going to have to tear down that tomb!" The landlord said.

"Please, landlord, don't! It's my mother's tomb! Please, give me a chance, i'll work on our farm to pay you back, please, give me a chance!" Gary begged.

"How can you?" The landlord asked. "You're only a kid."

"Please, give him a chance!" begged Mr. Oak. "If he won't be able to pay off the loan, i'll pay it."

"Okay." The landlord said. "But my name isn't landlord, it's Mr. Shinji."

Grateful, Gary began to work on the farm day after night for years, while looking after Dawn. They slowly grew up, and Dawn even made friends with a rich family's daughter, Leaf. Leaf lived nearby and she and Dawn were like sisters. Ever since she was young, she had a Ponyta that she loved more than anything. However, a couple years later, the Ponyta died. Dawn was so depressed that she refused to eat food. Gary then made her a small, clay Ponyta doll, which cheered her up. Years passed, and soon Dawn was all grown up. She was now in college, and the bond she and Gary shared was stronger than anything. May and Drew also lived on thier farm, including Mr. Shinji's son who was Dawn's age, Paul. Drew and Gary were friends, but whenever you told May 'carefully,' she'd drop whatever she was holding.

One night, Dawn saw Gary sitting on the ground, looking at the stars. She sat next to him.

"Hello, Dawn." Gary said. "You see those two bright stars that are right next to each other?"

"Yeah. It's you and me." Dawn faced her brother. "That's what mom used to say, right?"

"That means, that when Dawn gets married, another star will come in between?" Asked May, who was walking towards them.

"Oh go do your work." Gary said. May began to pick up metal pots.

"Gary, we're running out of bread. Tomorrow should I go to the market to get some more?" Asked Drew, who was walking towards them.

"Yes, but careful-"

CLANG! Everyone turned around and saw May, who dropped her pots.

"Sorry!" she said. Dawn gave Gary a look.

"But I was talking to Drew!" Gary said. Dawn got up and went to help May gather her pots.

"You always drop things, May!" Dawns said.

"Sorry!" May apologized.

"So, Gary, when will you get Dawn married? She is twenty-six, and she just finished her final college exams." said Drew.

"If I find the right guy for her, then i'll get her married, Drew. I'll just have to wait till I find the perfect guy." Gary replied.

 _ **Meanwhile, in Cinnabar Island, Kanto region...**_

Gary and Dawn's farm was in Celestic Town in the Sinnoh Region. But now, the story is shifting to Kanto. Since Kanto and Synnoh are two faraway regions, the time zones differ, so while its night at Gary's farm, it's day at one of Cinnabar Island's beaches, which is where are story starts now.

A young college graduate of Dawn's age was busy surfing in the ocean. Suddenly, his phone rang, which caught him by surprise.

"Woah!" He accidently fell of his surfboard, but climbed back on it. He picked up his phone.

"Hello, dad!" He said.

"Hi, Ash! Where are you?" Asked his dad.

"On the beach." Said Ash.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, but can you come home?" His dad asked.

"Fine." Ash hung up.

 _ **At his house...**_

Mr. Marc and Mrs. Delia Ketchum were having lunch in thier dining room. The Ketchums were one of the top 5 billionaires in Kanto. Delia broke the silence.

"I heard you donated some money to an orphanage?"

"Yeah. 10,000$. Why?" Marc asked.

"$10,000!" Delia exclaimed. "Why waste it by donating it to some orphanage when you could have bought a make up company, or thrown a party for your buisness colleauges, or bought a couple yachts to gift to some of your buisness partners?"

"Because donating that much to an orphanage makes you feel good!" Marc complained.

"Think less about feeling good. Think more about buisness." With saying so, Delia walked out of the room.

"Hi dad!" said Ash, who walked in riding a stuffed Persian. "What's the matter? Did mom yell at you donating money again?"

"Yes." Hid dad replied.

"Then why do you get mad? You know she's like that." Ash said.

"Do you know why the world's biggest philiospher was happy?" Asked Marc, as Delia walked in, which he didn't notice. "Because he never had to bear with his wife yelling at him everyday..."

"Psst, dad!" Ash whispered.

"What?" His dad looked up...and saw an angry Delia. Luckily, his phone rang.

"Oh...hello! Who is this?" Marc asked.

"It's me. Steve, Delia's brother!" said Steve.

"Oh, hello! One minute, let me give the phone to Delia...Delia, it's your brother's phone, from Sinnoh." Delia snatched the phone from Marc.

"Hello, Steve! Why are you calling?" Delia asked.

"Because my daughter Leaf is getting married this month!" Steve said.

"Oh really? This fast?" asked a surprised Delia. Her niece was only twenty-six, of course she was surprised!

"Yes. She's a bit to eager for marriage in my opinion..." Delia interupted her brother.

"But, the guy is from a rich family, right?"

"Yes, Delia..." Leaf, who happened to be with her dad, snatched his phone.

"Hi, Aunt Delia! You'd better come! And, please bring Ash! I haven't seen him since I was six!" Leaf said.

"Hello, Leaf. I'll be sure to bring Ash." Delia hung up. She looked at Ash, who was in the room with them.

"Ash, we're going to Sinnoh!" she announced.

"Yay" He exclaimed.

"Sinnoh?" Asked Marc.

"You aren't going. You have your buisness meeting in Kalos, remember?" Delia reminded him.

"Oh." said a depressed Marc. "I remember."

In a couple hours, the family was at the airport.

"Dad! Don't leave me with mom all alone!" Ash complained.

"Sorry, what can I do? Bye!" said Marc, as Delia began to drag Ash up an escalator by his hoodie.

"Dad! Noooo!"

 _ **In Sinnoh...**_

Now it was morning, and Leaf, who happened to be Dawn's BFF, was at her house.

"Congrats on your engagement, Leaf!" said Dawn.

"Thanks!" said Leaf.

"When is your wedding?" Gary asked.

"In fifteen days." Leaf replied. "And you both have to come."

"We will. We'll come on the day of the wedding." Gary said.

"On the _day_ of the wedding!? Fine, but i'm taking Dawn with me today!" Leaf said.

"Now?" Asked Gary.

"Yes. Dawn, when you get married, how many days before should I come?" asked Leaf.

"Fifteen." Dawn replied.

"But...i've never sent Dawn so far away from me. You guys live in Harthrome City, and that is far from Celestic Town." Gary said.

"So? Dawn has never stayed so far from you either! Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?" Leaf begged.

"Dawn, do you want to go?" Gary asked.

"If you say no, I won't. But...yes, I want to go." Dawn replied.

"Okay. Pack your bags." Gary said.

"Thank you!" Both girls squealed as they hugged him.

 **How is it so far? Both Ash and Dawn are going to Leaf's for her wedding...oh, I forgot! In this story, Paul likes Dawn, but that won't be important till later on in the story. Please R &R!**


	2. Off to a Bad Start

**Hello, and welcome to another chapter of The Third Star!**

While Dawn and Leaf had already reached Leaf's house, Leaf's cousin, Harley, was at the Hearthrome International Airport to get Delia and Ash. He finally saw the two.

"Ash! Here, take this! I got it just for you!" Harley gave him a large, potted plant. "Remember me? I'm Harley, your cousin!"

"Harley? ...Harley! I know you!" Ash exclaimed. In his excitement, however, he dropped the potted plant on Harley's foot.

"OWWWWWWWW!" He screamed.

 _ **At Leaf's house...**_

Delia, Ash, and Harley had reached Leaf's house, and Harley was just taking him to the second floor, to where Ash's room was.

"Harley, why aren't you saying anything?" Ash asked.

"I'm just wondering...if you were a Pokemon, would you rather be a Bidoof or Quagsire?" Harley asked.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I haven't pooped in two days!"

"Then why are you telling me!?" Ash asked.

"Because you asked what's wrong with me!" Harley reasoned. Ash groaned, and looked in a mirror. In it, he saw a beautiful bluenette walking. He turned around.

"Harley, who is she?" He pointed to the mirror behind him, but next to the mirror was a picture of Leaf. Harley thought Ash was talking about Leaf, so he said

"It's Leaf."

"Huh? ...Oh! Leaf!" Ash decided to sneak up on her, so he snuck into a nearby room. He saw a girl, and immediately grabbed her from behind and gave her a big hug.

"LEAF!" He exclaimed.

"Get off me! I'm not Leaf!" The girl exclaimed. Ash let go, and the girl turned around. It was the blunette!

"If you aren't Leaf, then why didn't you tell me before?" Ash asked.

"Ash?" He turned around and saw the actual Leaf.

"LEAF!" He gave her a big bear hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good. This is my friend..."

"I know. I thought she was you, so I did this." He grabbed her and gave her a big hug.

"Get off me!" Dawn said. Ash let go.

"Clearly you're not wanted here, Ash." Leaf said. "C'mon, say hi to my parents." She dragged him away.

"What a monkey." Dawn muttered. Just then, Ash walked into the room.

"Hello! What's your name?" He asked. "I know you won't tell me what it is. My name is Ash. I came from Kanto. You better watch out, because i'm not that good of a guy. OOO OOO OOO! AA AA AA!" Ash left the room.

"I was right, he is a monkey!" Dawn said to herself.

 _ **In the kitchen...**_

Dawn had decided to go to the kitchen and get a big tray of tea. Leaf's mom and Ash's mom were also in the kitchen.

"Dawn!"

"Huh?" She thought it was Ash, but it was actually Leaf's mom, Tara.

"Why were you so startled?" Tara asked.

"I thought the monkey was calling me." Dawn replied.

"Which monkey?" Tara asked.

"The one from Kanto." Hearing this, Delia looked at Dawn.

"If he's such a monkey, I wonder how his parents are like. Okay?" Dawn was saying to Delia, unaware that she was Ash's mom.

"Uh, Dawn, do you know who you are talking to?" Tara asked.

"Leaf's aunt." Dawn nonchalantly said.

"Yeah...who is also Ash's mom!" Tara replied. Delia turned on the blender, making a noise that Dawn did not like. She grabbed a tray of tea and quickly went upstairs...but bumped into Harley, spilling on the tea onto him!

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Dawn apologized.

"The tea's not sweet enough." Harley grabbed some sugar from Dawn's tray and poured it over himself. "Now it's better." He walked away, leaving behind Dawn with a confused look on her face.

 **So, how was that? Seems like Ash and Dawn are off to a rough start...Delia and Dawn as well. So, how will this be pearlshipping? Wait and find out! Please R &R!**


	3. Author's Note

**Hello! Sorry, this is not another chapter, it's just an important message from me. Tonight i'm flying to Shanghai, and i'm going to be there for about a month. I'm going to be jetlagged, and because the time zones will differ i'm going to have a hard time updating my fics. But despite that, i'll try my hardest to update. Just want to let you know!**


	4. The Ponyta and the Towel

After spilling tea over Leaf's cousin, Dawn decided she was better off outside. Meanwhile, a rich, bratty girl was looking at Harley and Ash. She was Serena, and was used to getting everything she wanted.

"Daddy! I want him!" Serena said, pointing to Ash.

"Hmm? Okay." Her dad replied.

"Daddy! I WANT him!" Serena angrily said.

"Fine, fine, just go talk to him or something." Her dad replied.

Serena marched over to them.

"Hi, i'm Harley, and I like w-"

"Ew!" Serena pushed him in the pool.

"Hi, i'm Serena!" She said to Ash. "Want to dance?"

"Uh...no thanks!" He jumped in the pool, to avoid being forced to dance with her.

...

After Ash and Harley got out of the pool, they went back inside to change into dry clothes, and were now wearing fresh, dry towels. Ash walked into a room, and was about to unwrap his towel when...

"AAAH!" Dawn screamed. The two quickly turned away from each other.

"Why are you in my room?" Ash asked.

"What? This is MY room! Why're you in it!?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, sorry, I thought it was mine. Uh, you didn't...see anything, right?" Ash asked.

"No!"

"Oh, that's good." He noticed her Ponyta doll. "Nice Ponyta!" He said, walking towards it.

"Don't go near it!" Dawn exclaimed.

He knocked the doll of its shelf, and Dawn covered her eyes, unable to bear seeing her precious doll break. However, Ash caught it.

"Don't worry, it's safe!" He said. Dawn grabbed the Ponyta. "Get the hell out of my room!" She screamed.

"Okay! Relax!" Ash walked out the door, and Dawn angrily slammed it behind him.

"Shit!" Ash cried. His towel was stuck in the door, and now he had nothing to cover himself with. He saw Harley walking down the hall, also in a towel.

"Ash, why the hell are you naked?" Harley asked.

Ash grabbed his towel. "Now you're naked!"

Ash quickly ran away, as Leaf's mom walked towards Harley. Upon seeing him like that, she fainted.

"Wow." Harley said to himself. "I never thought a girl would faint from seeing me!"

...

Later that night, everyone was all having a Thanksgiving feast together.

"I have to use the bathroom." Leaf said. She got up and walked to the restroom. However, she felt someone's hand around her mouth.

"I love your bracelet. Is that real gold?" Leaf turned around and saw Paul, her ex.

"Paul! What're you doing here!?" Leaf asked.

"Bring me all your jewelry and money, or else i'll post that embarassing video of yours on Youtube." After saying so, Paul walked away. Leaf whimpered. What was she going to do now? She felt a hand on her shoulder, and shrieked.

"Relax! It's just me, Dawn, and the Monkey from Kanto." Dawn said.

"It's Ash." Ash corrected.

"Who cares?" Dawn asked.

"Me!" Ash replied.

"Guys, stop arguing! This isn't time to fight over a nickname, you need t help me!" Leaf cried.

"I have a plan.' Ash offered.

"It better not be something stupid." Dawn said.

Ash smiled. "It's not stupid, it's something stupid _and_ dangerous. Are you coming with me?" A

Dawn sighed. Tonight was going to be a long night.

 **R &R please!**


	5. Stuck in the Shower

Ash's idea _was_ stupid and dangerous. His plan was to sneak into Paul's house, and look for his phone, which was where the video was on. Ash and Dawn were in Paul's house, searching for it.

"I found it!" Ash said.

 _Grrr!_

"Uh...what was that?" Dawn asked.

"Uh, I think it's that." Ash pointed at a large Houndoom, racing towards them.

"RUN!" They yelled. They ran around the house, but the Houndoom chased them into the bathroom. Ash and Dawn scrambled into the bathtub, and closed the sliding door for it. They sat down, hoping the Houndoom would go away. No luck.

"Now what do we do?" Ash asked.

"I dunno, this was your plan!" Dawn said.

"Yeah, I didn't know Paul had a Houndoom!" Ash said.

"Fine, then just...sing a song or something." Dawn said.

"Really? You must think my singing is as good as my looks, right?"

"No, i'm thinking that your singing is as _bad_ as your looks. In fact, it might be so bad that the Houndoom will run away!"

"Who let the dogs out?" Ash sang.

"Ugh, please be quiet!" Dawn angrily said. In her anger, she accidently knocked off the shower knob, so water was splashing on them.

"Shit!" Dawn cursed. Just then, a creepy clown's laugh echoed through the bathtub.

"What the hell was that?" Dawn asked.

"Relax, it's just my ringtone." Ash said. He pulled out his phone and talked to the person who was calling him.

"Hey, Angie, i'm in the shower. Call you back later." He hung up, and stuffed his phone in his pocket.

"That was my girlfriend." Ash said.

"I never asked." Dawn replied.

"I thought you would ask."

"I wouldn't. Besides, how many 'girlfriends' do you have?"

"14. And you are half of them."

"I'm not your girlfriend!"

"Yeah you are! You are a girl, I am your friend! Girl-friend!"

"Fine, I _am_ your girlfriend. But not the other type!" Dawn said.

The water stopped. "Hey, look, the water stopped!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Great discovery." Ash said.

"Let's think of a way to get out of here." Dawn suggested.

"I know! We could open the sliding doors, get out, and let the Houndoom come in. Then, we could close the doors on him!" Ash said.

"Why didn't you think of this before?" Dawn asked.

"Because you never asked me to think of a way to get out." Ash said.

Dawn face-palmed herself. Just then, Ash opened the doors. Dawn leapt out of the bathtub as the Houndoom leapt in. They closed the doors on it, and ran back to Leaf's house. Leaf was waiting for them.

"What happened? Are you guys all right?" She asked.

Ash handed her Paul's phone. "Yeah, here's that asshole's phone."

"Thank you so much, Ash!" Leaf gave him a big hug.

"Don't thank me, thank Dawn." Ash said.

"Don't thank me, thank Ash." Dawn said.

"Thank Dawn."

"Thank Ash."

"Thank Da-"

"Okay! Thanks both of you!" Leaf said. "Dawn, give him a big hug!"

"What!? Why!?" Dawn asked.

"It _was_ idea of going to Paul's house to get the phone, so give him a hug as thanks." Leaf said.

Dawn rolled her eyes, and gave Ash a half hug.

"Thanks!" Ash said.

"It's the least I can do, friend."

 **So, now Dawn thinks of Ash as her friend...how much longer until she falls in love with him? I dunno. R &R please!**


End file.
